<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>存留 by Pacabana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888219">存留</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana'>Pacabana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>安酒要看dirty talk，我就要给她写伤痛文学 :)<br/>纯车小短文很短很短。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>存留</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>安酒要看dirty talk，我就要给她写伤痛文学 :)<br/>纯车小短文很短很短。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“把它关了！狗崽子！”<br/>柳济鸿去够床头的pad，方星现的短手追不上他。可明明已经摸到屏幕，触屏后却显示屏幕被锁定了，视频还在播放中，随后他的手就被方星现赶到的手拍开，平板电脑被推到了彻底够不着的地方，令人脸红耳热的声音还从中源源不断流出。<br/>“是哥自己说的，要放点视频助助兴。”<br/>“操你啊，你是不是欠打。”<br/>“要打我就来吧。”方星现不为所惧，他扑在柳济鸿胸口，用体重压着他。他们俩现在都没穿衣服，所谓要打要骂多少失去了威胁的魄力。<br/>“什么时候拍的啊……唔。”<br/>“上次你自己让我拍的，济鸿哥不记得了？”<br/>再过八百年自己也不可能让方星现去拍这种视频，柳济鸿内心深深不以为然。<br/>他们本来打算在出门前亲热一下。在柳济鸿的设想里，这种亲热应该属于亲亲抱抱或者互助撸一管，顶多用嘴稍许提升情趣。<br/>绝对不包含边看助兴视频边上本垒的选项，更不可以是看自己的homemade录像！<br/>但方星现脱他衣服实在是熟练，看架势大有用床上活动吞噬掉出门约会时间的意图。<br/>“反正哥也没那么想跟我出去吧，不知道怎么解释？”方星现呵呵哼哼地笑着，熟练地戴上保险套，“不如做点干脆的，你也想要的事。”<br/>“疯子……” 柳济鸿喘着气，把方星现故意抛到自己嘴边的塑料小包装打到床底下去，他也只能拿它出气了。多余的润滑剂沾到了他的脸上，方星现伸手来把它抹去。<br/>“快点，哥，我知道你已经准备过了是不是。”方星现抓住他的小臂，轻轻咬着他的脖子，“转身过去，我要从后面操你。”<br/>柳济鸿不喜欢一开始就这样，但被方星现言中了。他除了口头上骂一骂之外没有办法拒绝。<br/>“如果你哪次跟我见面没做准备我才会觉得奇怪。”方星现用手指试探着他，证实自己的猜测，笑着啧了一声。<br/>这并不是真的。他们每次要不要做都是提前约好的，所以自己才……柳济鸿深吸气，即便凡事总有例外发生，他也该料到——<br/>方星现趁他正欲张嘴反驳，将一个核桃大的金属小球塞进了他的嘴里，下一秒他就感到调节松紧的搭扣在他脑后合上。<br/>这下柳济鸿彻底说不出话了。<br/>随即他就被按在原地从身后进入，方星现狠狠在他臀部抽了一巴掌，又像条傻狗一样笑出声。<br/>柳济鸿也觉得好气好笑，他的前额压着枕头，想笑却只透过镂空的口球发出哼哼的哈气声。妈的，比起方星现他现在才更像狗吧。但这个大不敬的狗崽子正在伺候他呢，快感同时从前端和身后传来，柳济鸿昂着头喘息，舌头被金属球面压住，没料到唾液滴到了床单上。<br/>他下意识地一合下巴，马上尝到了用力时下颌关节的酸涩。<br/>“济鸿，济鸿……悠着点啊，别把床都弄湿了，到底有几张嘴呢。”<br/>方星现知趣地没问他喜不喜欢这样，或许柳济鸿身体的反应已经率先告了密。<br/>“我怎么样对哥都可以是不是，嗯？哥都是有快感的。喜欢我操你？”这居然是从床那边传来的，被推远的平板播放着方星现上次说的话。<br/>方星现听到这句之后开始笑了。<br/>紧接着柳济鸿就听到自己居然在视频录音里一边大声呻吟一边承认喜欢。<br/>操，他又想骂人了，可快感一波波侵蚀了他的大脑，口球也让他发挥不出来，方星现更是不给他喘气的机会。<br/>他们又换了个姿势。<br/>每当柳济鸿忍不住发出呜咽，就听到同样是自己叫床的声音从床头那边传来。那个视频根本就没人在看。口球还塞在自己嘴里，他甚至没办法控制唾液，羞耻心一次次突袭着他的防线。<br/>知道方星现不肯关掉那臊人的录像，柳济鸿放弃了反抗、但也绝不向他求饶。就像方星现直播时一旦开始播放自己唱感谢的视频，不管自己怎么在chat里骂他他都不理会自己“关掉”的要求一样，就算求饶，方星现也不会同意他的要求。<br/>他在折磨他，故意的，他也在吻他，他碾开他体内敏锐的快感，让这份折磨恰到好处地去满足他的情欲。<br/>被打开开关的柳济鸿在身心的激颤中再次、短暂地失去了自我。那份起先折磨他的视频也是上一次他自愿让方星现拍摄的，自然，这种时刻他总是自愿，如果方星现想要，现在就大可再拍一份，把他下流的面孔和姿态再次记录下来，留下来。<br/>“我想……” 方星现的手抚摸柳济鸿湿漉漉的脸颊，他舔着柳济鸿的下巴，把嘴唇贴在右边耳廓的那颗痣上。<br/>留住你。方星现紧贴他耳廓的嘴唇吐露着这样的心声。柳济鸿被他霸道的举措刺痛了，他确信自己已经用尽全力去接纳，这才让他读到方星现的真实目的。<br/>床头柜的平板不知何时已经悄无声息。他们胸膛的皮肤被汗水紧紧黏在一起，方星现终于解开他脑后的搭扣，解放了他发酸的下颌。<br/>除此之外，他们不会有其他的形式可以存留。<br/>情潮带来的短暂疲惫中柳济鸿回吻了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-The End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>